


Christmas On The Moon

by smitshappens



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smitshappens/pseuds/smitshappens
Summary: A short comic, based on a prompt involving our Magnificent Three and not quite getting that whole Christmas thing. (I hope you like it, Sylabub!)





	Christmas On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylaBub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylaBub/gifts).



Hopefully, these links work!

 

 

 

Sorry it's flat colors--I can fix it up even better later! I hope you like it! 


End file.
